Yet Another L/G Story
by Twin Signal
Summary: A remake of my old story. Kinda funny, even though it's supposed to be horror/angst. Maybe it's just me.


Disclaimer: I wish I owned Lizzie but for the moment Frankie seems to. Dam lucky bastard. Anyways. So I don't own Lizzie right this moment. But someday...  
  
Forward: Thought I'd take some break from my stale series and try my hand at some comedy. But since I'm the one writing it, it won't be funny. Fortunately, I'm incorporating some angst into it, which is rather funny when I try to write it. I write angst stuff funnily. At least I think so. Maybe not. Whatever.  
  
Yet Another L/G Story  
by Twin Signal  
  
"Isn't it funny?" Gordo sighs out.  
"What is?" Lizzie, accompanying him to his house, inquires.  
"Sometimes, I think somebody on the outside controls what we do, what we think, who we love, it's kind of a scary thought."  
"What makes you think all that all of a sudden? Why now?"  
"Oh I don't know... Right now it seems especially so... Somebody's making me walk home, somebody's making me say this sentence, somebody's making me..." he stops. And stares at Lizzie for few seconds. "... Never mind."  
Lizzie was oblivious to what was transpiring. She said simply, "I think it's funny."  
  
That afternoon lightness ended abruptly as some afternoon summer showers reigned upon the neighborhood.  
Rain rain rain... Lizzie says to herself staring out the window. Why is it raining now? She couldn't find an answer. Bored, she scrambled through her room to find her phone to call her friends.  
"Hey Miranda."  
"Hey Lizzie."  
"What's up."  
"Nothing much. Just the rain."  
"Hello."  
They say in unison "Hey Gordo."  
"Hey, Lizzie, can I talk to you, privately? Here?"  
"Woah, what's this about?" Miranda.  
  
Lizzie shows up in Gordo's room in about ten minutes. "Hey." she says in greeting as she shuts the door behind her. Gordo acknowledges her presense but does not say anything, he puts his head down as if he was thinking hard about something. Without alotting him enough time to think up of saying something, Lizzie inquires, "Did you want something?"  
Gordo twitches uncomfortably sitting on his bed and gives a slight nod, "Yeah..."  
"What's wrong?"  
"You know what I've said today? It really does feel like somebody else is controlling me, you, everybody into doing what that somebody wants."  
"Uhm, okay. So?"  
"I don't know... I mean, I've never felt this way before, but... But for some reason..." He lowers his head again briefly but comes back up in what seems like a collection of all his lifetime determination put together. "I think I love you." He raises his head and eyes Lizzie hopefully, waiting for her to say something. This was a terrible shock to her, so they stood there for a while and didn't say anything. Gordo decides to say, "Uh..."  
Lizzie quickly replies to it, "I don't."  
This was a terrible shock to him, so they stood there for a while and didn't say anything. Tears formed in Gordo's eyes. "Why not?"  
"Because," Lizzie turned to face the door, "I don't love you." and bolted out of his room.  
Gordo slumped down where he stood, lowered his head, and let his tears soak the carpet for the rest of the night.  
  
Lizzie didn't go straight home. She went to Miranda's. When she had troubles, she usually went to one of her two friends. Today, she didn't have two friends.  
"Oh, Hey, Lizzie!" Miranda greeted cheerfully, oblivious, "What did Gordo want with you, privately?" Miranda snickered, oblivious.  
"He said he loves me."  
Miranda's expression dropped down to a compassionate smile. "Oh?"  
"I said... I don't."  
"But you don't... Right?"  
Lizzie nodded. "I thought he was my friend."  
"He is... He's just," Miranda was at loss of words, she tried hard to keep Lizzie from crying from her shock, but it was too late.  
"He said... He said something about the rain and who makes it and he..." She broke down into Miranda's shoulder.  
  
Lizzie didn't go home that night. She called home and gained permission to stay overnight at Miranda's. Miranda's parents were out for the weekend, but Lizzie's parents thought it okay to leave them alone after hearing Lizzie's desperate, tearful plea. Lizzie needed some serious talk. Lizzie and Miranda didn't talk much. They just did things they enjoyed. They ate, bathed and got refreshed. They gossipped about guys but didn't talk about Gordo, until now.  
"I thought he was my friend." Lizzie sighed.  
"He'll come to his senses." Miranda reassured.  
It was midnight, but there were no sign of the girls heading off to bed. They kept talking about Gordo and how they could get some sense back into him.  
"It's not something that can be forced..." Miranda pointed out. "We can't just get some sense into them, just like that."  
"Yeah I know, but... We gotta do something... Before it's..."  
"Hey," Miranda said casually, "did you hear that?"  
The girls turned around and found the back door open. They grimaced at the thought. They looked around frantically for any sign of anything that had opened the back door but didn't intend to find it. Miranda stood, followed by Lizzie, carefully, shaking.   
There were knocks on the door. They answered it, and found the surprise guest to be Gordo. He holds out a knife pointed at Lizzie and says, "Don't move." then subdues her to a room, leaving Miranda in an aweful shock.  
  
Gordo advanced, and Lizzie retreated, until she hit the wall, and she could retreat no more. "G... Gordo, why...?"  
"Lizzie, be mine."  
"Gordo, I..."  
"Say that you love me."  
"I can't..."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't..." she was delirious, and no longer knew what to think. Gordo no longer cared what she thought. What can she do? If Gordo's already lost as a friend, so what was the point in resisting at anything anymore? Gordo was consumed by a force that was driving him mad, and was about to ensnare Lizzie into its powers as well. Having a knife pointed to her grill like a gun, she surrendered, and fell into Gordo.  
  
Cops soon arrived after Miranda regained her senses and sought their help. Red and blue lights glared outside her house. Toting their pistols, two police men busted the door open and took aim. In the bedroom was none else than a bed occupied by Lizzie and Gordo in an silent embrace and from what can be seen, they were naked, and asleep, or...  
  
This has been yet another L/G story.  
  
The End  
  
Yeah wee. I suck at making angst and horror. I'm too much of a pansy to make things scary enough. In fact, they're way not scary that it's funny. Bah. Haha. Wee. 


End file.
